


Reader x Murasakibara

by MatchaDrops



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaDrops/pseuds/MatchaDrops
Summary: An old fan fiction I made Dec 26, 2012.





	Reader x Murasakibara

You are a student of Yosen Gakuen and have been hanging out with the school's basketball club, becoming friends with some of the members.

It's winter season and the basketball team members are about to begin their training.

You notice something hanging by the entrance of the gymnasium

You took a closer look and was soon joined by the tallest member, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Despite his personality of a kid with a screw loose,

you have been attracted to the giant and feel nervous whenever he's near you.

He seems to be eating chips again. You quietly said to yourself.

"m'at 's tha'?" He asked with his mouth full of crushed chips.

Murasakibara placed a chip between his lips and poked the thing dangling on the entrance.

Upon closer inspection it's actually a-

"Oi! Both of you have to kiss when you're under a mistletoe!" the captain shouted at the two of you beneath the mistletoe.

Your face starts turning as red as Akashi's hair. Wha-

"A, do I get something delicious after that?" the curious kid asked with interest lighting up in his half lidded eyes.

He's still thinking about food...

"Something like that!" ... Fukui joined in the conversation while hiding the urge to laugh. The others snickered silently whereas Himuro looked a bit worried.

Your eyes met with Murasakibara's and you feel like melting.

"We have to do it, (your name)-chin." He insisted.

You couldn't think straight with your heart beating like crazy so you nodded as a sign of approval.

Still looking into each others eyes. He cups your face by your jaw line and it almost feels like he's going to crush you with his bare hands yet his touch was nice and gentle.

Since you're way shorter than him, he arches his back, slowly reaching for your lips.

He raises your head for you to look straight up to his now blushing face while he, obviously, is looking down at you.

D'aaw look at this guy he's still got the chip between his lips. Are you suppose to receive that?

The distance between you and the violet-haired cutie is gradually closing, when suddenly you hear a loud CRACK! even Murasakibara was surprised.

 

\---

 

Congratulations! Your neck just broke...  
...drenched in cold sweat, you woke up on your bed realizing it was ALL just a dream. ;)


End file.
